Short End of the Stick
by CloudDjinni
Summary: In which Aizel is called as the new bodyguard for the prince of Alcamoth and finds himself in over his head. One-shot.


**Aizel is one of Melia's escorts. I'm pretty sure everyone remembers that though. Kallian is pure salt. Lorithia is annoying. I don't own Xenoblades blah blah blah.**

"Sir Aizel, your post has been changed from Transport stationing to a Royal Bodyguard."

Sorean read allowed the transcript like he was calling out his lunch order: short, loud, and with purpose. He paused. "I trust you understand what this means?"

Aizel looked up from his hands, where he had been pulling at a notorious hangnail, and swallowed.

 _….what means? My new station? Has he announced it yet?_

The High Entia emperor raised an elongated eyebrow with anticipation.

"Um, yes, of course!" Aizel cleared his throat, awkwardly twisting a feather with his index finger. "Yes, yes… my station as a…a…"

He heard Lorithia sigh behind him, and mutter something about about not having all day.

"...Royal Bodyguard." Sorean finished.

"Yes, Royal Bod- wait, Royal Bodyguard?!" Aizel's face went pale and he forced a nervous hiccup down. "Are you sure, Emperor? I mean, I'm just a Transport Stationer! I don't think a commoner like me should stand around here with you guys!"

He said the word 'you' like it was the main asset of the problem.

"I agree, Your Highness." Lorithia didn't hesitate to vocalize in her input. "This is completely bogus… a mere Stationer from outer Eryth, down by the Ether plant, can't be with you 24/7… I thought you'd have the decency to call someone with more intelli…" She paused when she saw Aizel watching. "... experience!"

Sorean started at her, like he was resisting the urge to roll him eyes.

"You're getting this all wrong, Lorithia. Now, chill and let me finish."

 _What a sassy old man…_ Aizel thought, feeling the nervous tension in his shoulders relax. _He sure gets his kicks from this, huh._

"Calm down, both of you. I'm not having Aizel watch me."

A flood of relief filled the High Entia guard, and he couldn't help wondering if Lorithia was feeling the same thing.

"Kallian needs someone to watch him."

"Kallian?" Aizel asked. Why did that name ring a bell… The castle cook? Or perhaps the page boy? "Oh, wait, it's the prince, right?"

Sorean nodded slowly, like he was reprimanding a child, while Lorithia nearly smacked her forehand with an open palm.

"Yes. Anyway, he keeps disappearing from his lectures and of the sort, and I have a feeling he is walking around Eryth. I'd like you to watch him."

Aizel nodded eagerly, pleased that he only had to do a bit of babysitting instead of standing around by the Emperor.

"Yes, Sir! Right away, Sir! I mean, uh…" Aizel smiled and gave a quick bow to the waist. "I shall go watch him… starting now…"

Sorean waved him out of the room. "Kallian should be in his quarters…"

Aizel bolted out of the door, not waiting for the Emperor to finished. He wasn't even gone for five seconds when his winged head popped back in room.

"... where would Lord Kallian's quarters be?"

Lorithia looked unwilling to answer, as if she wanted to see him dwindle around Alcamoth for three hours. She finally spoke.

"First hallway to the left, four doors down, and take a right. His quarters are within that vicinity."

Aizel left again, leaving the two royals questioning their decision.

OoO

After asking for directions three times or so, Aizel finally found his way to Kallian's room. Well, it wasn't really a room. A huge, dome-shaped expanse was in place of the generic area Aizel was used to. Large windows ran along each curved wall, letting in sunlight as Eryth sea glinted in the distance. Exotic plants ran along the side of corners of the room, ranging from strange, skinny trees to white flowery bushes. He even caught glimpses of small skeeters flitting around. Aizel felt his jaw drop in utter awe. It was so foreign, so big, and so stunning, it felt like he had stepped into some dreamy world.

"Who are you?"

A cold, wispy voice interrupted Aizel's trance, and he turned, to see a small High Entia standing behind him.

It was a boy, with long elegant wings dropping to his shoulder blades. He was clutching a pack of paper and a blue crayon, with half of the waxy wrapper torn off. His clothing was simple, a white button-down shirt, and black slacks that had been rolled up to his knees. He wore only socks.

"Oh, um… my name is Aizel… I am going to-"

"-be my bodyguard, yes." The boy interrupted.

It was quite obviously Kallian. Aizel knew no other child that could hold himself with such radiance and authority, and confidently finish an adult's sentence.

 _Not that I can call myself an adult…_ Aizel thought.

Kallian brushed away a lock of silver hair that hung in his eyes, and sniffed.

"First time Father has done anything for me…"

Aizel frowned and craned his neck in the boy's direction.

"What? Didn't quite catch that…"

He was rewarded with a disdainful glare, and Aizel decided to drop the subject. The last thing he needed was a bratty child breathing down his neck.

"Hold these."

Kallian shoved the stack of papers he was holding into Aizel's arms, and stalked toward the front of the room. The High Entia guard grunted, shifting his hold on the papers so he wouldn't drop anything. He hadn't been very pleased with the sudden change of possession.

"Kalli-" He began, watching him walk to the desk that was nearly concealed by plants.

"That's Lord Kallian to you… who taught you manners?"

A wave of irritation began to bubble inside of Aizel, but he decided there was nothing he could do about it. Talking back to a prince was definitely not a good idea.

He turned his gaze to the papers he was holding, mostly to avoid eye contact with Kallian, until he saw the papers were covered with drawings.

They were mostly scribbles, drawn in blue crayon, but Aizel managed to make out a figure. He recognize who it was instantly, with pointed wings, an elongated headdress, and form-fitting armor. It was Lorithia, although, in the drawing, her mouth was drawn at an exaggerated size, with multiple words emitting from it. It took him a second to realize the words all said 'blah blah blah'.

Kallian had been doodling. And during a lecture, presumably.

Aizel smothered a grim, and in his most loyal-sounding voice, he announced:

"My Lord, what a talented artist you are…"

He looked up at Kallian, whose face had flushed deep red, and had obviously not anticipated Aizel seeing them. He opened his mouth as if to throw a witty comeback, but he dropped it, and turned his back to his guard.

Aizel grinned. He couldn't help but feel as if he had won something.

"I'm going to bed…" Kallian muttered, and tossed his wings like a wave of hair. "So, I permit you to leave me."

Aizel glanced at the sun through the windows. It seemed like about an hour until sunset. And yet the little prince seemed like he was going to fall over with exhaustion.

Aizel chewed his thumbnail and tapped his foot thoughtfully. Was he suppose to help him with anything? Or did he just leave?

"Do you need me for anything else?"

Kallian shook his head, and grabbed the papers from his guard, who didn't even realize he was still holding them.

OoO

Aizel was still getting ready to retire when the sky turned black. As his new quarters happened to be next store to Kallian's, his room donned similar windows. It was slightly too bright, as he was not used to the city lights of alcamoth.

Instead of trying to sleep, Aizel tried to soothe himself with a strong cup of tea.

 _Maybe I should see if Sorean has a huge set of curtains I can put up…_

He set down the teacup, and gazed out the window, looking out to Eryth sea. The water looked teal and purple in the late hours, and yet, it offered no comfort.

Aizel walked to the door, unwilling to try to get himself to fall asleep. It was still too bright, and he wanted to see if there was a darker room.

As soon as he stepped out into the hallway, however, he knew there was a problem.

Kallian's door was open.

He felt his stomach flip over in horror. The very person he needed to keep watch over was gone. And he was gone in less than 24 hours.

Maybe he is still in his room…? He thought hopefully. Aizel pushed the door open, and, much to his chagrin, the room was empty.

"Aaauuuuuuuuuhhhhggggggg." A long inward groan emitted from Aizel's mouth. Where could that bloated brat run off?

The High Entia threw on his armor as fast as possible, and bolted down the hallways, glancing down the dark rooms, and loudly whispering, trying draw the Prince out.

"Kallian…. Lord Kallian…. where the freaking…." Aizel bit his lip in an attempt to keep a flurry of swear words from parading. The only thing worse than an arrogant prince was an arrogant prince with a dirty mouth.

Eventually, Aizel made his way outside. The air was cool, and even in summertime, the late hours were chilly.

 _What, did Kallian run off in his pajamas? He'd be freezing…_

It then occurred to Aizel that probably not, as he had likely snuck out before. Running off in the direction of the Centre Gate, he keep his eyes glued to the nearest transporter.

That was until, he ran into someone.

Aizel felt himself slam into the ground, wings over boots, and his head rattled into his helmet.

"Dear Bionis, is that you, Aizel?"

The guard shook his head, hoping to eliminate the daze, and squinted.

"Hogard?!" His heart soared in the joy of seeing his old friend. "Hogard, it is you! How's, uh, how are things?"

Hogard pulled himself to his feet, and shifted his helmet, which had slanted from his fall. Thought he couldn't tell, Aizel imagined he was smiling.

"Oh, it's great! Princess Melia is such a sweetie!"

 _Did he get promoted as well? So, he's watching after the princess…?_

Aizel forced a smile, wondering how he had gotten stuck with the short end of the stick, via bratty Kallian.

"Is she now? "

Hogard laughed, and nodded, and giving his friend a good, friendly whack on the shoulder.

"You've got Kallian, right? How's he? Is he as timid as they say?"

Aizel raised an eyebrow. Timid? The rumors say he's timid?

"Oh, far from it!" He smiled, and, for the first time, hoped that Kallian wasn't around to hear what he was saying. "He wastes no time in telling you exactly what you did wrong… as expected from a prince though…"

Hogard tapped a gloved finger to chin and tilted his head.

"Oh yeah, where is Kallian? Aren't you suppose to be watching him? I mean, I have a bit of leverage because Melia's room is around here, but I think Kallian's is elsewhere, so-"

"Ah!" Aizel interrupted his friend, and waved his hands innocently. "Oh, he wanted to play hide-and-seek before bed… I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

Hogard nodded, and touched Aizel's shoulder, like he was giving a sympathetic pat.

"Well, good luck to you. And by the way, it's after his bedtime, so for future reference, you might want to play games during the day."

The High Entia guard nodded earnestly.

"Oh, yes, I don't plan on doing this again anytime soon."

He ran off to the transporter before Hogard could question him anymore.

OOO

The only place Aizel could think Kallian would have gone was Latael Shore. There would be no reason for a prince to hang out by transporters, and while there are other places to go, Latael was by the sea.

Or maybe Aizel was just making up theories. Either way, he decided it was best to head that direction.

The sky was growing darker as the last bit of light sunk beneath the horizon, and the stars began to appear over the Bionis. The High Entia guard sighed, feeling himself grow tired as the city lights began to fade behind him.

He stepped onto the transporter to Latael Shore, and was whisked away.

When he found himself standing at the shore, Aizel squinted through the thin slits of his helmet. He heard voices, down by the shoreline, yet none of them struck him as familiar.

Or perhaps he wasn't close enough.

Stepping through the sagebrush, and toward the sand, Aizel managed to make out a figure, standing on the far side of the beach, nearly hidden in the brightly-colored trees, and staring at the sea.

It was Kallian.

Aizel nearly shouted with joy, relief flooding him in waves. He first wanted to scold the prince for running off, and then squeeze him into a fierce embrace, making sure he wouldn't leave his sight again.

He decided to come up behind him in case Kallian saw him and try to run away. It seemed unlikely, but Aizel wasn't taking any chances.

The sagebrush whispered quietly as he made his way toward the prince, the plants skimming against his armored shoes.

When he was an arms-length away, Aizel leaned forward in preparation to grab him, probably give him a little scare, when Kallian spoke.

"They come here every night, you know."

The High Entia jumped, surprised that he prince had heard him coming. He then blinked profusely, wondering what on Bionis Kallian had meant. They come here? Who was they?

Aizel turned to see what Kallian was looking at, and realized he had been watching a small group of High Entia, playing on the shoreline. They were all around the age of sixty or so, still children, but old enough to know their way around Alcamoth.

They were splashing each other in the water, one of the boys yelling and ducking his head, while his friend flung a small wave at him, splashing his wings. He swam after her, the others roaring with laughter, and he caught up to her at the beach. They fell, rolling in the sand, and the other children ran from the sea to follow them, scooping handfuls of water at each other, and racing across the shoreline.

Aizel turned his gaze back to Kallian, who was watching them, wistfully, almost as if he was remember some past time with them. He looked like he desperately wanted to join them, abandon his duties for once, and enjoy himself for the time being.

"I would ask them to let me play…" Kallian began, turning his gaze to the sagebrush. "And I don't think they would mind… but…" he swallowed, hanging his head. "I'm… too shy. I'm not brave enough."

Aizel felt his heart swell with sympathy for the boy, along with the realization of where the rumors of his timidness had come from. He had acted so high and mighty, probably to hide the side of him that quivered with anxiety. Heck, it probably took a tremendous amount of effort to introduce himself to his bodyguard.

"Lord Kallian…" Aizel began, touching him lightly on the shoulder. "I… um, well…" He grimaced, wishing he was more articulate, but he couldn't find the words to comfort his liege.

"Ah, forget it…" Kallian, sniffed, shaking his head. "They wouldn't want to play with someone like me anyway. They'd probably be afraid of me."

He sounded as if he was trying to hold back tears. Aizel resisted to urge to embrace him; he would probably get smacked, not to mention provoke Kallian's arrogant side.

"Hey, Aizel?"

Aizel looked up from his shoes, looking meaningfully, wondering if Kallian was going to ask him something important.

"Yeah?"

The prince wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Can you just…. take me home now. I've had enough."

Aizel swallowed, and nodded, leading his liege away from the children. Neither of them looked back.

"By the way, my Lord."

Kallian glanced up.

"Yeah?"

Aizel took a deep breath.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, you hear me? I was worried sick, running around Alcamoth like a headless ponio, afraid you had gotten lost, and that I was going to get punished! I don't know about you, but I like having my head attracted to my body, and I don't think Lorithia has the same opinion about me!"

He snorted as they neared the transporter.

And the Kallian laughed.

He stopped, falling to his knees and grasping his sides, shoulders shaking with each bout of laughter. He was giggling hysterically, taking ragged breaths as it went on.

Aizel stared at him. How had he gone from this timid, anxious child, about to cry, to a prince consumed with humor, and had no control of how much he was enjoying himself. Had he completely lost his mind?

"What's so funny?" He asked, trying to rid his voice of any haughtiness.

Kallian wiped any remaining tears from his face, and took a deep breath, and occasional chuckle still present.

"Nothing, you just sounded so serious… I was coming back in the morning. Besides, I never asked you to come after me." He grinned for the first time Aizel had seen. "And this was the first time I've been scolded… Yumea never has time for me, so I guess she never got around to it…"

Kallian lightly punched his bodyguard in the arm. "Guess I won't be able to get away with everything now, huh?"

Aizel pursed his lips, and grabbed the prince's hand again. He had no opinion, nor any comeback at all.

But, it did feel good to be someone's father figure, whether or not that child found him amusing.

"Alright, alright. But at least tell me when you go somewhere, okay? Lord Kal-"

"Uhg, away with the 'Lord' stuff." Kallian waved his hand dismissively. "I only said that because I was angry and had just gotten back from a lecture."

Aizel gave a small smile. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

OoO

Aizel ended up serving Kallian for about twenty years, watching him grow and mature. He dropped the sass, for the most part, although occasionally rolled his eyes when Lorithia asked him to do something, and Aizel still caught him doodling in class. However, he did find himself liking the prince much more as time went, and even when he was called to a different post as a one of Melia's stewards, he still waved at the prince whenever they saw each other.

When he was called to escort Melia off to lower Bionis near Makna, he caught Kallian's eye as he left. Aizel managed to throw in a wave, and grinned, as his old liege returned the acknowledgment.

Had he known how long it would be before they saw each other again, he would've waved longer.

 **Sorry it was long. Thanks for reading. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **Peace out.**


End file.
